inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Of Death Chapter 2
Warning : Typo, weird story, etc. Genre : Adventure, Mystery, Tragedy, and Horror. Summary : Ken, Karen and Kaze ((trio K)) are trapped in their research in the forest known as the "Forest of Death", and must be confronted with the native forest that brought them to the brink of death. Here they will struggle to get out of the jungle who sought their lives. Are they going to succeed ? Forest of Death ~oo000oo~ "Damn that's Chaya". Repeatedly cursed Ken unilateral decisions Chaya that led to his current research, research which dragged him and his friend -'Karen'- at woods. Although Karen is actually very excited in this study, but nonetheless it's all because of the Canary Chaya. Ken is not afraid of being in the forest, it's just that he was not happy with the state of Karen who seemed very traumatized by the incident this afternoon. Ken walked into the room with a classic design, shades of brown are simple yet elegant. He looked middle-aged man who was sitting in the office chair, his right hand holding a Cuban cigar. Then he caught sight of a girl who was standing next to the middle-aged man with a young man with silver hair sticking up. He knew she was looking at him mean spirit also hope twinkle and a smile plastered on her face. "Huh .. why they know my weakness?" Ken has been raging mind, he knew the girl was very excited to work this time, and as a result he would participate.'Two days ago he refused to Karen to Hawaii would be canceled if he participated in this study. But this time seems to have canceled his holiday event, if his friend is more than holiday spirit in research. And this is really annoying. Knowing his weakness is a smart tactic Kanari Chaya, so Ken participated in this study.'The old man stared Ken since the young man entered the room, the longer until then he voiced "Ken, we desperately need a genius like you to participate in this study," Ken looked away from Karen to the old man.'"I strongly believe this mission will be successful if you're the chairman. Medicine will help the global community and will be making history. You know? With this drug many children affected by incurable cancer. They can enjoy life without having to have the burden of disease in life.'s not all drugs can prolong human life. And many other advantages. I believe this mission will be very successful with the best members that we entrust. I'm sure of it. "The man explained to the excited tone, "Think back to Ken? These plants will grow only 10 years, and 3 weeks they will" Chaya completing unfinished explanation, Karen has been cut "Ken will be the chairman of this mission, sir." Karen stared expectantly Ken, he is extremely excited with this research. Ken is only able to sigh resignedly.'"Right, Ken?" Karen re-voiced to have certainty of Ken. Karen and the Kanari Chaya was silent waiting for the answer Ken, Ken long looking at them both.'Start with the embarrassed silence one voice, "It's no good if you're on vacation without Karen, Ken". Karen definitely prefer this research. "Right, Karen?" Karen stared at the man who gave the nod mantab. Ken sighed. Again. He knows that. "All right, I'm coming'. Relief smile was plastered on the face Karen and Chaya. "After this, we leave on vacation." After saying it, Ken turned and walked out.'"Huh ... Karen. You really sucks!" after coming out of the inner Ken Chaya room, his lips were drawn into a small smile, she shook her head, she knew Karen was always preferred researching and adventure. "Stupid .."'' "She's asleep." Hime said after coming out of the tent Karen, stepped foot in the direction of Ken who is now staring at her. "What's going on?" Gazo voice broke the silence and depute a million questions in the minds of the other members, but only weakly expressed shake Hime. Silence crept back up Ken later said, "If until the morning Densai not return, we will split up to look," all just nodded and stared into each other agree. "Now you rest." All members have returned to their tents, even sleeping much since it was getting late now. But Ken, Gazo, Hime, Kaze, and Yukina still seated near the fireplace. Nobody wants to start talking, they are still busy with their own thoughts. "Ken, what's the plan? We have a very short time in the search for this plant, but we have to find Densai also, are you sure we can get this plant on time?" Hime said softly. "So, you mean? We continue the search and leave Densai this plant?" Yukina growled. Hime just looked down, "I told you, is not it? Tomorrow morning, if Densai not return, we will find it. Till night And if we do not find it, I will call to the center." Ken moved from its place after saying the phrase. '''~oo000oo~ "Forests? Explain what you know about the myths Forest, Kira!" "The forest is also called Forest of Death by locals. Jungle there are two tribes that occupied, Tsurugi-kun." Kira began to explain the myth Forest there, while Tsurugi explanation Kira nodded and listened. "One tribe is a tribe of cannibals. Locals call Oto tribe. Nobody ever saw a way they did. But myth is proven." Kira sighed for a moment, then went on to explain. "50 years ago, a group of researchers came there to search for flower plants Jinsei. Plant was believed to prolong life and cure human diseases, unfortunately it only grows in the forest. Inaudible After 1 month of the research group news, search teams looking for them and it turns out found only bones. "Kira stood up and walked towards the window Apartement Tsurugi. "I'm afraid, Tsurugi-kun. Happen I'm afraid anything with them." Tsurugi can see eyes full of anxiety in the eyes of Kira. "You have to stop it." Kira looked full of flavor Tsurugi hope. "You come with me to the office." Tsurugi only question is answered with a 3 Kira nod. ~oo000oo~ Nothing is heard no more from Ken after he commemorates all members to get ready in the search Densai. Team and equipment are ready. Ken, Karen, Mizu, Kaze, Hime, Gazo, and Yukina one team then they split towards different from the other team. "Ken." "Calm down, Karen. We'll be fine." Ken seemed to understand speech anxiety Karen. After that there was no conversation between them, there is only voice calling Densai name. "Densai!" Mizu shouted again, the umpteenth time. "Hah, Ken. Can we rest now?" Mizu wondering who followed all the views to Ken waiting for an answer. Ken just nodded agreeably. All members of the team a break, while Ken seemed to develop a plan, while Karen sat alone under a pine tree. "Hey, Karen. You want to pee, no?" Mizu asked closer to Karen "Ah, yes." Then they walked away from the team to rest, they headed to a water flow in the river near a place of rest. Yukina followed them from the beginning. Looks a sly grin on his face, then he hid behind a tree. She chuckled and then turned his gaze towards Karen and Mizu behind a tree. Instantly his eyes widened see creatures that depend cult hiding place, looked at her hunger. "Aaaaa ..!" Yukina once echoed with the sound of birds which leave branches that create noise in the woods. END ← Previous page Main Characters *Subarashi Kaze ♂ *Karen Kurai ♀ *Utsukushi Ken ♂ *Masuta No Dansei ♂ *Yukina Ken ♂ *Hime No Yume ♀ *Sairento Mizu ♀ *Tsurugi Kyousuke ♂ *Kira Kotoni ♀ *Yukina Gazo ♂ *Kanari Chaya ♂ Subarashi Kaze.jpg|Subarashi Kaze Karen kurai.jpg|Karen Kurai Utsukushi Ken.png|Utsukushi Ken To~uanrakiraki.jpg|Masuta No Dansei Yukina ken.jpg|Yukina Ken Hime no yume.jpg|Hime No Yume Sairento mizu.png|Sairento Mizu Go sprite Tsurugi.png|Tsurugi Kyousuke Kira Serious (King Arthur Era).png|Kira Kotoni Yukina gazo.png|Yukina Gazo Kanari Chaya.jpg|Kanari Chaya Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Tragedy Category:Horror